How To Train Your Dragon: The Greatest Dragon Trainer
by chrissymama
Summary: While the gang are practicing for the Dragon Races, they meet a new Friend that changes their lives forever. Please don't flame! If you don't like, don't read. Enjoy!
1. Another Nightfury

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. I don't own the Bible either. **

**Chapter 1: Another Nightfury and Another Viking**

It was another day at Berk. Hiccup and his friends were practicing for the annual Dragon Race. "Come on, Toothless. We can do this!" Hiccup encouraged. He jumped off of Toothless and landed feet first on the target. "Way to go, Hiccup!" Astrid cried. "Cool, but I could've done better." Snotlout said with a snooty look on his face. "Great, Hiccup. Now, try to beat me and Tuffnut!" Ruffnut replied. During the final lap, Toothless started to act pretty weird. "What's wrong, bud." Hiccup asked. "Uh, guys. What's that?" Fishlegs asked while pointing to the sky. When the gang saw what Fishlegs was pointing at, they were alarmed. There in the sky, was an outline of a dragon . , but not just any type of dragon. It looked like...like...like... another Nightfury .Suddenly, they heard a man yelling. Both the Nightfury and the man fell down with a crash. "Is he okay?" Tuffnut wondered. "I don't know. But one thing's for sure," Hiccup began. He looked at the man and the Nightfury. "This guy's different than the others." How can you tell?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at the man's hands and a white cross design on the nightfury's head. He waved them over. "Just a hunch, I guess." Hiccup replied. When they got closer, they saw that the man had holes in his hands.

**How did I do? Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)**


	2. Who is this Guy?

**Chapter 2: Who is This Guy?**

The gang sat around him. They had let Astrid's dragon carry him inside Hiccup's house and they led the other nightfury to the stables. "What will your dad say when he hears about this?" Ruffnut asked. "I don't know, but if my dad understood the situation, then he would be okay with it, I guess." While Hiccup was saying this, the heard a soft moan. They turned around and saw that the man was waking up. "What do we do?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup. "Well, we don't want him to think we're gonna hurt him, so I think it's a good idea to not crowd around him so much and to not talk all at once." When the man woke up, he saw six pairs of eyes staring at him. "Where am I?" he groaned. "Oh, well, this is Berk." Hiccup said. "Berk?" the stranger asked. He started to get up, but as soon as he did, a wave of pain shot up his body. "Oh, yeah. You're gonna have to stay in bed for a couple of days." Astrid replied. "Well, what are your names?" The stranger asked. "I'm Hiccup. These are my friends Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. What's your name?" "My name is Jesus of Nazareth." the stranger answered.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have a tight schedule. R&amp;R. **

**~ chrissymama**


	3. A Boatfull of Questions

**Chapter 3: A Boatfull of Questions  
**

_Jesus of Nazareth. That name sounds familiar. _Hiccup thought to himself. Then he remembered something: Jesus of Nazareth was the name of the God of the Christians that they would pillage. _No doubt He heard of all the things that we did and decided to punish us for it._ He thought. _That's what our gods would do, so why should He be any different? Then again, if He IS a God, then why is He here? Why isn't He in Valhalla or wherever His home is? _ Just as he was lost in thought, the rest of the gang started to bombard Him with questions. "If You're God, then why do You look so weak, like Hiccup here?" Snotlout asked with a smug look on his face. "Hey, how did You get a Nightfury? I thought Hiccup's dragon, Toothless was the only one of his kind" Fishlegs asked, curious. "Whoa, how did You get those scars?" "Can we get some like that?" The twins asked, excited. "Are there more dragon riders from Your home?" Astrid asked, intrigued. "Now, hold on guys! I thought we agreed not to crowd around Him like that and to not talk all at once." "No, it's alright, Hiccup. believe it or not, I've been bombarded by far more questions than that." While he was speaking, Hiccup and the gang heard a low rumbling sound. "But first, You need to eat. I'll come back with some fish!" Astrid replied rushing out the door.

**A/N: So I know y'all have been waiting for me to finish this chapter, so here you are!:) More chapters soon to come. The next chapter will explain what He's doing in Berk. So stay tuned! :)**


End file.
